


These Sugary Delights have Carnal Ends

by KnottyCricket



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Deep Thinking, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Gen, Mini Amnesia, Mini Westworld Referencing, Rainy Night, Smut, Strolling, Sweet Substances, aphrodisiac, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyCricket/pseuds/KnottyCricket
Summary: The timeline is at S7, Ep.4, Spoils of War.The scene begins on what could have possibly transpired the night when Jon shows her those cave drawings, before she goes to war with the Lannisters and Tarlys.What if they had sex sooner, in the most awkward of ways?





	These Sugary Delights have Carnal Ends

It was a dark and windy night.

That was fine with Dany. She needed the cool tonight.

Leaning to the side on the recliner, she stretched a hand to empty the remaining pomegranate drink from her pitcher unto her pewter goblet. She savored the feel of the cool breeze against her feet, after the vigorous foot massage she received from her dothraki handmaiden a short while ago. 

 

It had been a terrible day for her, worse than the previous even, on the account of the greater proportion of the ships, allies and resources she lost in the Greyjoy and Lannister surprise attack. Now, she was beginning to see the folly in Tyrion’s strategy. She had put so much trust in his wits as regards her military conquest, despite his disadvantageous physique that denies him the firsthand experience with combat and martial generalship. 

 

She worried about the unsullied, how they fared, if they fed. She considered contacting the other great houses in the West: Crakehall, Marbrand and maybe Sarsfield. The march to Kings Landing by the unsullied will need to be unhindered, should the westerlords contemplate setting up roadblocks. 

 

The winds intensified, sending pieces of parchment to the polished oak floor. She was watching the pages of a book flip in the wind as it laid on the table, when she raised the goblet to her lips. The taste wasn’t to her liking, so she stood as she had done before she drank the previous round, to walk towards her shelf of spices and sweeteners. She cursed herself on the way for not bring it when she stood the last time and now she would have to go through the stressful walk all over again.

 

Dany was feeling particularly lazy at that time. She dragged her feet as she went. The winds swiftly offed the single source of light in her room, the one in her hand. The dark never bothered her, in truth she preferred to sleep without the lights, and sometimes she’d wander off into poorly lit areas on her island, in the dead of night, in unqueenly wears, when she couldn’t sleep. 

 

She abandoned the candlelight in her hand on the nearest table. Three steps later, she reached the shelf, laid down her goblet and moved her hands carefully through the vials. It was so dark and the few lightning flashes were too faint and quick to be useful for seeing. She trusted her instincts, raising each vial to her nose until she found what she thought was honey and guided her other hand to her goblet to pour some. The some she poured became a little more, then three drops and a single drop. Apparently, when she’s in a foul mood, her appetite for sweet things heightens. 

 

When she turned to walk back to her recliner, the rains began, violently. Her evening gown blew and even swelled the slightly drooping base of her smallclothes. She grinded her teeth and inhaled sharply. The thunder roared, the lightening brightened. She sat on the bed instead and lapped up her drink. She burped when she was finished, and stretched over to place the goblet on her bed table. 

 

She sat further into the bed, stretched her hands behind and dropped her head backwards, strongly inhaling the sweet smell of rain. She stayed that way for a few more moments before laying herself properly into the bed. She stared at the roof of her bed canopy, before turning to her side, pulling up the fur coverlet over her shoulders. The raining increased further. It was deafening. Her table and whatever was next to the window would be wet by now, but she didn’t bother herself about it.

 

As soon as she shut her eyes, her mind played a theatrical spectacle. She imagined things pertaining to carnal delights. She was a maiden in distress and a certain black haired knight, suited up in nothing but a metal helmet and an iron-made breek. His broad chest and strong thighs and gleaming grey eyes invited her to entrust her safety to him. When he touched her, she dissolved; when he carried her as if she weighed nothing, she forgot how to breathe. As he ran; his legs landed light on the earth, his muscled chest heaved heavily; the ends of his hair that was visible, dripped clean sweat down his shoulders and his bold smell, similar to sweetgrass and something earthy. 

 

When he laid her down on a bed of leaves, he faced down and pulled off his helmet. It was an aching slow process, but she saw the glory of his curls, and sides of his scruff. When he lifted his face fully, she woke. 

 

Dany gave a loud gasp of astonishment. She felt something wet beneath her rear. She slid her hands to the area and found her fanny soaked. She started feeling lightheaded, so she got off the bed; the rains had slightly calmed by then, but the lightening remained. She sourced for water, but only found wine. She downed it slowly, she groaned when part of the wine dripped from her mouth down her throat. She stopped soon after. She was trying to scratch an inch on her elbow, when her hand brushed over her teats, she moaned softly and inspected them soon after. They looked fuller and her nipples painfully erected. 

 

She clutched her wears delicately and headed back to the bed. It was useless trying to sleep. She removed her smallclothes and slid a finger to calm her raging desires, but it didn’t work. She shifted herself from vertical position on the bed, to face the window, her legs apart and knees raised. She thought the cold would disinterest or at least soothe this madness welling up in her, but it still didn’t work.

 

Her legs pressed together, she rubbed them as one firmly and suspired softly at the grating and tingling feel of it. Feeling slightly irritated with her unintended desires, she quickly stood and started to the door, deciding that perhaps strolling might just be the charm. Remembering what she was wearing, she headed back to pick up the second layer of her nightwear. It wasn’t entirely modest, but it was fair.

 

Her dothraki guards were standing by the door, she waved at them not to follow her. She made her way down the hallway, the winds chilled the spaces of the castle. Walking was uncomfortable, because her throbbing fanny was quite swollen. She decided to stop midway, somewhere. She began stroked herself through her gown, pleasure sounds escaped her mouth. Her body was shaking and she immediately became aware of her soaked gown. Approaching footsteps sounded from the path to the lavatory. She stopped at the nick of time when the person reached her. 

 

‘Your grace?’ His gruff voiced sounded.

She recognized his voice. ‘Gods! Not him. Not now.’ She thought to herself, before swiftly turning to him to acknowledge him and to hide the wet patch on her gown.

‘What are you doing here?’ He questioned raptly.

‘How is that any of your concern?’ She unintentionally carped.

‘My apologies.’ He uttered and moved along.

‘I…’ Dany blurted.

Jon stopped in his tracks and turned slowly around to face her, his usual broodiness plastered over his features.

‘May I walk with you?’ 

 

He looked dumbfounded at her strange request before he responded, managing a weak smile. ‘Of course.’ 

 

They walked together in silence. Jon noticed her clutching her wears awkwardly and decided to offer;

‘If you’re feeling cold, I could walk you back to your chambers.’

‘No.’ she thinly answered, looking at him with the corner of her eye.

Jon sealed his lips until they got to his room.

 

‘Your grace, we’ve reached my destination.’

She gave him a soft look. Her chest heaving softly.

‘Can I get you something?’ Jon offered, trying to distract them both of what they both knew she was hinting at. 

Her face slowly formed into one of those looks she gave him during their cave exploration, earlier today.

Her mouth slightly parted, as she slowly descended her eyes up and down his form.

He looked away. Jon’s body twitched. He felt her stare burnt away his clothes.

Dany braved her next move. ‘May I come in?’

‘Pardon?’ He hesitated.

‘May I come in?’ She repeated tenderly.

 

He looked dazed, but soon after, he opened his door and she stepped through, swaying lightly. He gradually and quietly closed it after him. Before he could turn around, she was almost done stripping away her wears.

‘Your grace!?’ Jon exclaimed. He turned his face away.

Dany was fully naked now. ‘I want you to make love to me?’

‘What?’ he queried. He turned his head to look at her. His eyes involuntary raked her form.  
She smiled sensually and started coming his way. He stood unmoving liked a statue. She tiptoed to kiss him, Jon gasped slightly. She took his hand and rested it on her hip as she kissed him. He hadn’t responded yet.

‘Kiss me, Jon. Kiss me. I know you want me.’ She was softly pecking his cheeks, beards and neck. Jon’s tightly shut eyes opened slowly, his gaze never leaving hers.

‘I can’t.’ He said, gently removing her hand and backing away.

 

Dany was surprised, but she said nothing, her face struggled to give away nothing. She moved to where her clothes pooled on the floor and bent to pick them up, and dressed. Jon averted his eyes elsewhere. When she was done dressing, she turned to face him.  
‘I’m sorry about that. It won’t happen again.’ She said with a firm voice and headed for the door. Jon looked up the ceiling, mouthing some curses to himself because moving towards her.

 

Her hand had already opened the door, when he came behind her and shut it back with his hand over hers. 

‘Swear to me that this is not some form of ruse to get me to surrender my kingdom?’ 

‘I swear it’s not.’ She whispered.

‘Then, why are you here?’

She turned to face him. Violet eyes meeting grey eyes. ‘I don’t know.’ She said shakily.

 

Jon could see sincerity in her eyes, and the rise and fall of her bosom. He heard her nervous breathing. 

‘Why are you doing this?’ he gently quizzed.

Her eyes and slightly parted lips replied him.

 

Desire, hot and powerful, rushed painfully through his body. Doubt and restraint was quickly evaporating. A soft sigh escaped her parted lips. ‘I really am a fool.’ He whispered before descending his mouth to hers. Melancholic desire flooded his senses. He wanted her so badly and it’s been so long. 

 

She surrendered to him, fingers delicately rubbing him from neck to his hair. He drew back. The need to watch her, to see the emotions play over her face as he kneaded her rear, were too great to resist. He gently placed warm fingers over her hips, pulled her to him and locked his lips with hers once more. He turned her away from the door, guiding her to his bed. He felled her with him. 

 

Midway their foreplay, he took one teat in his hand and gently squeezed. Her lips pouted and her brows furrowed. His thigh dampen on brief contact with her inner thigh. He felt himself harden. He groaned and leaned down to take her other breast into his mouth. His tongue revolved around her nipple. Her hands tangled in his hair and held him tight. Joy filled the sour corners of him.

 

He suckled her while a hand slid down her belly to her fanny, lightly stroking and lightly tapping. She screamed softly. He ran his hands possessively down her side and the curve of her hip and thigh and the back up to cup both her teats. Her body was shaking with release for the second time. He marveled at her response to him. Never in his baby experience had he seen a woman go from wanton to calm; like hot and cold. She was soft, fierce and rhythmic with her movements.

 

With one hand he undid his breeches to free himself. He parted her legs and entered her completely, forgetting his fears of fathering a bastard. She shuddered against him. Her head fell back and her eyes closed. He pulled her closer and began a languid, slow movement that was torture but worth every long, tremulous moment as he saw her begin to move her head from side to side. He maintained his arduously slow movement, until she painfully gripped his biceps causing him to still his thrusting. She tipped him over gently and mounted. 

 

She moved wildly on him almost immediately, he tried to slow her down but the pleasure was too much for him to concentrate. She bounced, her teats jiggled, her hands rubbed all over his chest, her scattered hair waving in the gentle breeze, sweat glistened on her flawless skin. In a few moments he knew he would blow, and he didn’t want to do it just yet, so he tried to gently pull her back under him, but she wouldn’t let him. Just in the nick of time, he overpowered her and did just that which he wanted to, continue his frustratingly slow thrusting.

 

She screamed when his finger poked at her other hole. The night of passion continued, Dany wasn’t tired still even when he had gone three long rounds with her. His energy was starting to fail him, then he decided to use his last retort, roughly placing her in a position he was sure would tire her out and fifty quick thrusts later, they died; effortlessly drifting to sleep. 

 

Despite the little sleep he had last night, he was up before first light. He washed, dressed and repositioned whatever they scattered last night from their activities. He was standing over the table, intently studying the vast areas of the north when he heard heavy sighing. He turned to look at her. She yawned lightly, rubbed her eyes, and rose herself; the covers of the bed falling off her teats. He smiled at her shamelessness and how disheveled she looked. 

She was moving her mouth as if she was chewing, sleepily gazing around the room. In a beat, her eyes widened and forehead puckered.

‘This is not my room.’ She told herself. She had not noticed Jon yet.

‘Sleep well?’ 

She was startled. ‘Lord Snow! What are you doing here!? What am I doing here!?

‘This is my chambers.’ He replied calmly.

She was looking down on herself and saw that her teats were out on display, she screamed and pulled up the covers. ‘Why am I naked?’

Jon chuckled.

She was about to move her hips, she felt a slight pain in her in-between. She groaned, placing careful hands on her inner thighs. ‘You raped me, didn’t you!? Dany seethed.

‘What? No!’

‘How dare you do that to me?’

Jon couldn’t resist smirking at her. ‘Don’t you recall your actions last night? How you begged me to satisfy you vigorously?’

Her legs were touching the floor now, she was trying to use the nearby table as support to stand, when Jon rushed to help. ‘Stay away from me!’ she screamed.

Jon raised his hands in surrender, obeying her wishes.

‘I will have you gelded for this. I will burn you alive!’ She blurted.

Jon’s smile widened. ‘Are you walking back to your chambers wrapped up in a bed cover?’  
‘Where are my clothes!? She demanded.

‘Torn. But, I can lend you my clothes.’

‘You dare tear my gown? You bastard!’

Jon’s smiles retracted a bit. ‘I don’t take kindly to people calling me names.’

She shot angry looks at him.

His face lightened again, then he turned to his dresser and got her some clothes.

She rudely snatched it from him. ‘Turn around!’ she demanded.

‘Of course.’

She was muttering some words to herself while wearing the clothes.

Jon was cleared his throat and leafed his hair.

‘You wouldn’t speak of this to anyone.’ She threatened.

Jon turned around slowly, sensing that she had finished putting on the clothes.  
‘Don’t think this means anything to me.’

Jon said nothing. His face was blank.

‘In case, you are worried about me getting pregnant, don’t! I have been barren for years.’

‘You look right in those clothes.’ He managed musingly. 

Dany eyed him, hissed and went for the door. She slammed it like he knew she would.

He smiled slightly and looked at his messy bed. He moved to dress the bed, dragging out the pillow cases, coverlets and other bedding for washing. 

 

When she was back in her room, she cringed. Luckily, she wasn’t spotted by Tyrion, or Varys, or even Missandie, save for her castle guards; otherwise she would have to somehow explain the state of her dress, or not because it was obvious. ‘What did I just do?’ She pondered to herself. ‘I don’t recall much from last night.’ She continued. ‘The last thing I remember doing was… I was on the bed and I was drinking something.’ She said to herself. 

 

She strode to her bed table where the evidence of her drinking laid. She smelled the inside and instantly a memory from last night came. ‘Yes. Yes. Yes.’ She screamed at Jon who was pounding her like a maniac in a downward dog position. She snapped herself out of the flashback. 

 

‘Gods! What did I just do?’ She repeatedly once again, feeling dirty with herself.

Her face formed into the look of concern. Her shelf door creaked slightly, drawing her attention to it. She walked slowly towards it, sighting one of the vials that was half-closed. She took it in her hand and opened it. Its contents were creamish, and it had a sweet smell. She didn’t recognize what it was, so out of curiosity she decided to pour some in her hand and taste. It tasted just like honey with a slight hint of something herby. She kept it aside so she would ask Missandie about it.

 

A short while later, a knock came and it was Missandie.

‘Good morrow, your grace.’ Missandie announced with her casual smile.

‘Yes Missandie. Please come.’

‘What it is?’

‘This thing.’ She showed her. ‘Do you know what it is?’

‘That your grace is called Qogror biarves, a love drug.’

Dany gasped in surprise. ‘You can’t be serious.’

‘Wait! Did you take it last night?’

‘No.’ Dany answered immediately.

‘You totally did.’ She affirmed, knowing how bad a liar she is.

‘But, how did it get here? How come I can't seem to remember much from last night?'

‘Its a side effect, but it will pass. Regarding how it got here, it was you.’ Dany gave a puzzled expression, so she explained further. ‘The eve to when we were preparing to leave Meereen. You went on a purchasing spree. Remember?’ 

‘Yes, but I thought it was a form of saccharin. You know how I like my sugars.’

‘It wasn’t that which you thought it was, apparently. But, at least you had a good time last night?’

‘What?’

‘The gods know you needed it.’ She said, widening her eyes a bit.

‘Shut up.’ She said jokingly.

Missandie chuckled, then began helping her out of her gown. Before she arrived, Dany had quickly changed back into her clothes and stashed away. Jon’s.

‘Hmm.’ Missandie remarked amusingly, after seeing the bite and finger marks splayed over her shoulders and back.

‘Missandie?’ She called playfully.

‘Okay! Okay!' She surrendered. 'Let me fetch more water for your bath. I will be right back.’

Dany nodded.

As soon as she was gone, she dropped herself on the bed, staring intently at her bed canopy, before she smiled to herself.


End file.
